Stupid Potion
by roseusvortex
Summary: Between Draco's whining and his empty glass, Theo knew this was going to be a long night.


**HD 114762 b— A massive gaseous extrasolar planet, approximately 132 light-years away in the constellation of Coma Berenices. This was the first exoplanet detected (prior to 1992) but was only confirmed by 2012. Informally, this planet is dubbed Latham's planet in honour of its discoverer. _Write about a witch/wizard stealing someone else's discovery/achievement._**

 ** _Used all bonus prompts. Written for Star Gazer's Club at The Golden Snitch Forum. Word count: 640_  
**

* * *

"T-That little-"

Draco Malfoy stuttered indignantly, but his protests were long lost under the heavy applause of the several witches and wizards who had gathered at this Ministry of Magic event.

"Calm thoughts, Draco. " Theodore Nott muttered over his glass, sounding far too amused for his liking. Draco turned to him and hissed, "Four years! Four years I work on that potion! With _her"_ Draco made a grimace as he waved at hand at the smug-faced Pansy Parkinson who was holding her award for the potion _he,_ as in Draco Malfoy, had created. "And she takes the credit away from me?"

Theo squinted his eyes at the award, "It's just a cup. Buy one and engrave your name on it," He shrugged, "If it makes you feel any better."

"It doesn't!" Draco fumed next to him and Theodore restrained a loud sigh from escaping. Now he would have to deal with Draco's whining all the way home. Faintly he wondered if he could escape on the Knight Bus to avoid Floo-ing back to Malfoy's house and dealing with it.

"We _dated_ and she still does this to me!"

 _Maybe that's precisely why she did it._ Theo blinked. His glass was empty already. Frowning he started looking for the bottle, "This might be a good thing, you know. If you had won the award, your ego would've started floating like a helium balloon."

Theo frowned even more. That didn't sound right. Maybe it was time to put the glass down. He placed his glass back on the table, hopefully he wasn't drunk enough to start rambling on like an idiot.

Draco was staring at him and mouthing, "Heli...um?"

Theo waved his hand tiredly, "Nevermind"

Draco obeyed and went right back to glaring at his ex-girlfriend who was currently chatting excitedly with a certain Rita Skeeter. How that woman was still reporting and ruining lives at her old age, Theo would never know. He tapped a finger against the table in thought, "Wasn't it one of those stupid potions anyway? Like it made you glow in the dar-"

Draco was sending him a glare. Huh.

It wasn't like Theo really cared what it was, but whatever it had been... it had certainly gotten his friend upset.

"So it wasn't a stupid potion?"

"No. It _was_ a stupid potion."

"Then why aren't you happy? Pansy got the glory of a stupid potion and you got out without any blame."

"It's the thought that counts..." Draco gritted his teeth.

"You know, if you are trying to use that Muggle quote, you aren't using it right." Theo glanced at his drink and dearly wished to pour himself another one. "Why weren't you credited anyway? I thought these research products were set by a HeadWizard and you two were assigned the task, and the royalties got distributed evenly. Your name should be in the paperwork."

"...I was... unofficially assigned." Draco looked away with a scowl.

Theo waited to let that sink in, "Wait... you mean, Pansy _asked_ and you said _yes_?"

"...Perhaps."

"You have failed as a Slytherin, my friend."

"Shut up."

"At least you still consider her a friend."

"What? No! She stole my achievement!"

"You stole my girlfriend, but I'm still friends with you." Theo said dryly.

"Astoria broke up with you before she dated me." Draco retorted.

Theo shook his head, feeling amused. How long was the party still going on? He took a glance at the clock on the above wall. About an hour.

Another long stare at his empty glass.

 _He could hold out._

Draco grumbled "She _stole_ my idea, that little-"

Theo groaned. _Maybe not._ He reached for his glass again.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
